


Ты придёшь туда или поздно, или никогда

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: 9.1 cinematic, Angst, Gen, I wrote it out of spite, M/M, angst with eventual happy ending somewhere in the future cause it's gonna take some really hard work, but of course!, thanks Blizz I hate it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Он вспомнил, как дрожал голос Андуина в далёкий пандарийский вечер, когда тот рассказывал ему о принце людей, который был отмечен Светом. О принце людей, которого этот Свет оставил. О принце людей, у которого хотя бы был выбор, когда-то давным-давно.Слышал ли он тот же шёпот, что слышал сейчас Андуин? Походил ли он на те обжигающие слова Древних, которые проползали в голову самого Гневиона?
Relationships: Wrathion & Jaina Proudmoore, Wrathion & Taelia Fordragon, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn, a tiny bit of Thrall/Jaina blink and you miss it
Kudos: 7





	Ты придёшь туда или поздно, или никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Мне надо было как-то справиться с новостями, поэтому я принесла стекла. (Ролик я посмотреть так и не смогла, оперирую фактом. Они выбрали худший из всех возможных вариантов «в̶р̶е̶м̶е̶н̶н̶о̶ тёмного Андуина» и сделали это только ради закольцовывания истории с Сильваной. Чувствую по этому поводу много нецензурных чувств, поэтому её здесь особо нет, хотя она наверняка помогла ̶и̶ ̶н̶а̶к̶о̶н̶е̶ц̶ ̶о̶б̶р̶е̶л̶а̶ ̶п̶о̶к̶о̶й̶ ̶в̶ ̶п̶р̶о̶ц̶е̶с̶с̶е̶ ̶ ̶(в каноне насмотримся). 
> 
> Also, в моих хэдканонах Гневион и Телия вроде как дружат (примерно как в предыдущем моём крэк-тексте, https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477797), хоть и начало у этой дружбы было довольно каменистым (В ЭТОМ ТЕКСТЕ Я ИСПОЛЬЗУЮ СТОЛЬКО СРАВНЕНИЙ С ГОРНЫМИ ОБРАЗОВАНИЯМИ СКОЛЬКО ЗАХОЧУ АХАХАХА).
> 
> Название из сказки "На восток от солнца, на запад от луны".

Гневион шипит.  
Он никогда не позволял себе так открыто демонстрировать эмоции на людях (с парочкой исключений), возводил вокруг себя стены самоуверенности и лёгкого саркастичного интереса, как самый настоящий чёрный дракон. Вряд ли он знал о том, что его тётушка Катрана была в этом настоящим мастером. В конце концов, единственным примером перед глазами Гневиона был Смоляной Рог, спокойный и непоколебимый, как скала. Сравни чёрного дракона с землёй и не ошибёшься. Они недостижимы и тверды, опасны и умиротворяющи, грозят обвалами и землетрясениями, но готовы и подхватить. Драконы не так уж сильно отличаются от всех остальных смертных. Даже номинальные Аспекты.  
Гневион припадает к земле, шипит и ещё крепче прижимает к себе холодное — никто, никто не должен быть таким холодным, он знает, рыцари смерти из его Когтей позволяли до себя дотрагиваться — тело. Сам Гневион на ощупь неотличим от человека, но под его кожей бушует пламя, и он разрещает ему подобраться поближе к поверхности.  
— Гневион, — огромная фигура Телии едва различима в темноте — вытянутые руки, чуть опущенная голова, словно она имеет дело с диким зверем. — Гневион, ты его обожжёшь… Гневи…  
Он опускает взгляд и, наконец, замечает: лава из его вен почти вырвалась наружу; он трескается, как земля под палящим солнцем, и это ли не правда, когда солнце в его руках.  
Голоса остальных тонут в звенящей тишине: Гневион вспоминает Чёрного Императора, и воздух здесь, на последнем кругу ада, в самом холодном месте из всех, где только бывала смертная душа, становится слишком горячим даже для него. Голоса похожи на шёпот, и Гневиону хочется бежать, потому что все готовы поверить в то, что он спалит весь мир. Почти все.  
— Мы теряем драгоценные секунды, он ведь…  
— Нет, подожди, — доносится сквозь плотную стену паники неожиданный голос.  
Джайна его не знает. У неё нет причин доверять ему, даже после всего, что произошло с Тюремщиком, даже после того, как они зашатали основание Башни и…  
Никто тут на самом деле его не знает — знает ли он себя сам? — кроме, может быть, Андуина.

Гневион делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает дым, и пепел, и пар, и страх.  
Он не в силах закрыть глаза, не в силах пробыть в темноте ещё даже секунду.  
Драконий огонь успокаивается. Рука Телии ложится на его плечо, и Гневион не шипит, но и не поднимает головы.  
Он так устал.  
Он всё равно поднимается, и вокруг него — них — тут же оказываются все остальные, взволнованные, словно бы выцветшие и смертельно уставшие.  
Бейн протягивает свои огромные ладони, и внутри Гневиона привычно пробуждается рык, но он говорит себе быть благоразумным, и позволяет таурену принять его ношу.  
Тот отрывает грудную пластину королевских доспехов, и Гневион прикладывает к потемневшей ткани руку, чтобы только почувствовать биение сердца…  
Он почти не замечает, как слева от него появляется Джайна: её плечо подпирает его. Они оба чуть не падают от усталости, и в этом жесте нет никакого смысла, и Гневион открывает было рот, чтобы сообщить об этом… но ловит её взгляд. И молчит.

Они уходят из клубящейся вокруг темноты, и под их ногами хрустят осколки меча.

***

Он делал вид, что не торопится. Что переступать с ноги на ногу его заставляет наросший на камни Драконьего Покоя лёд и непривычный холод, ведь Гневион всегда тяготел к югу, где от земли его не отделяли горы снега. Там он мог держать равновесие и крепко стоять на ногах. Тут же из его рта вперемешку с дымом вырывался и пар: горячее драконье дыхание не особо хорошо подходило климату. Гневион успел об этом забыть. Об этом и о том, что драконы времени, а тем более та, что подозревала его в собственной смерти, видят его насквозь.  
Хроми бросала на него быстрые взгляды, которые он не мог не замечать.  
Она знала.  
В иные времена Гневиону казалось, что знали все, кроме него самого. В самообмане он преуспел даже больше, чем в совершении ошибок.  
Отсюда и до края мира, где распахнулась бездна мира другого, на который смертные не должны были даже смотреть, им придётся лететь.  
Гневион содрогнулся от одной только мысли о ледяном ветре, бьющем по чешуе, в и об изморози на крыльях. Да, внутри него пылал огонь, но холоду Верха Мира было всё равно.  
Стоило вытащить обручи из ушей: металл замерзал, лип к коже и тут же размораживался обратно, долго таких перепадов температур он не выдержит.  
Хроми снова бросила на него взгляд, и на этот раз Гневион успел поймать его.  
— Если тебе есть, что сказать, о, Повелительница Времени, говори.  
Сарказм лился из него подобно яду — привычно, но уже не только для него, но и для остальных. В конце концов, противоядие ведь делают из того же яда, которым отравлены.  
— Ты успеешь, — произнесла Хроми, удержав его взгляд, и глаза её блеснули вневременной лазурью.  
И эти слова несли его над ледяными пустошами до самого провала в мир смерти.

***

Он не был уверен, что мир смерти примет его.  
Он не был уверен в том, что сможет что-то изменить.  
Он просто не мог оставаться на месте после того, как его алый камень, через который он обычно переговаривался с Когтями, вдруг полыхнул чем-то нездешним и показал ему Телию. Телию, которая должна была быть с Андуином. И не должна была пользоваться тем камнем, который вложил в её пальцы Гневион, без крайней нужды.  
Собственный камень Гневиона треснул и покрылся инеем, и он даже не стал искать ему замены.

Он никогда не думал, что добровольно окажется во тьме, по сравнению с которой любая азеротская тьма меркла в сравнении.  
Когда Гневион с рёвом обрушился на пустынные земли Утробы, вцепился когтями в незнакомую, тихую землю, и увидел его, в мертвенно-голубом сиянии, с впившимся в волосы инеем, похожим на собственную тень, лишённым выбора…

Он вспомнил, как дрожал голос Андуина в далёкий пандарийский вечер, когда тот рассказывал ему о принце людей, который был отмечен Светом. О принце людей, которого этот Свет оставил. О принце людей, у которого хотя бы был выбор, когда-то давным-давно.  
Слышал ли он тот же шёпот, что слышал сейчас Андуин? Походил ли он на те обжигающие слова Древних, которые проползали в голову самого Гневиона?  
Тогда, согретый сливовым вином, которое им в самом деле не следовало трогать, Гневион поднял все свои щиты и попытался скрыть собственный страх. Словно ему не снились кошмары, в которых Древние творили его по образу и подобию всей остальной стаи, безвольным и яростным. Андуину, конечно, никогда не мешали его щиты. Он прекрасно видел то, что Гневион неумело закидывал на дальние полки своих мыслей, но не стал напирать. Тогда не стал.

Хроми обещала ему, что он успеет.  
Но Гневион всегда приходил слишком поздно. Не как герой, в нужную минуту, а распахивая свои крылья над сломанным миром и надеясь, что мир этот его примет.  
В драконьей голове пронеслось огненно-красное, застлавшее глаза подобно гневу «Нет».  
Он не позволит шёпоту победить.

***

Они не могут вернуться. Пока не могут.  
Путь обратно, в привычное и живое, закрыт и завален, и пусть у них в распоряжении всё, что только могут предложить Тёмные земли, — которые не всегда так темны, как кажутся — с небесами Азерот не сравнится ничто.  
Гневион чувствует себя бессильным: не только потому, что под его ногами не родная земля, защиту которой вверили всему его роду, а он… Что ж, он попытался. Все совершают ошибки.  
Но не у каждой бывают такие миросотрясающие последствия, как у твоих.  
Он сделал то, что было в его силах: отвлекал, крушил и делился теплом столько, сколько мог.  
Он должен был прийти раньше.

В незнакомую полутёмную комнату его оттаскивает Джайна: наверное, то, что он даже не особо сопротивляется, должно его насторожить. Но Гневион смог только шумно втянуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, увидев на столе свечи с голубым пламенем, десятком копий отражающихся в зеркале.  
Он поднимает руку и смыкает когти, убивая огонь. Света, льющегося из коридора, достаточно.  
Гневион приваливается к стене и сползает на пол, подтягивая к себе ноги. Под чёрными чешуйками на его руках — когда он так долго вообще обходился без перчаток? — всё ещё теплится пламя. Он грел Андуина всю дорогу до Орибоса, и к коже его вернулся цвет, а в волосах, похоже, могильный холод остался навечно.  
Гневион запускает руку в собственные волосы и цепляется за остатки золотых обручей: он так и не снял их, и они потрескались и лопнули, мазнув по щекам и шее секундной болью. С тех пор прошло едва ли больше нескольких часов. Гневиону казалось, что это случилось в прошлой жизни. Сколько он уже разменял таких?  
— Я не могу смотреть на него, — скрипит Джайна. — Смотрю и вижу совсем другое.  
Гневион даже не заметил, что она не ушла, а опустилась напротив, как была, с плащом, тяжёлыми юбками, сапогами и погасшим посохом. Она сжимает его в руках так, словно это её единственный якорь. Тот, поменьше, обвитое вокруг шеи напоминание о доме, она убрала, когда металл начал обжигать её кожу. Поступила куда умнее, чем сами Гневион. Он в самом деле устал, раз признаёт это.  
Он не знает, что ответить. Ему нечего ответить, но, может, этого и не требуется. Может, Джайна всё-таки понимает его чуть лучше, чем должна бы, — и в этом наверняка есть какая-то причина, о которой не стоит спрашивать шёпотом и в темноте. Не стоит спрашивать совсем.  
И они молчат.  
На секунду становится совсем темно: Го’эл закрывает собой почти весь дверной проём и отсекает свет из коридора. Взгляд его пронзительных голубых глаз на мгновение впивается в Гневиона, но драконий огонь внутри него не рычит, даже не разгорается с новой силой. Продолжает тлеть.  
Джайна поднимает взгляд так резко, словно успела уснуть: смотрит вопросительно на орка, но тот качает головой.  
Зачем тогда он тут, раз Ринн ещё не пришёл в себя? Проверяет Джайну?  
Гневион прищуривается: чужие эмоции ему всегда было легче понимать, чем свои. Или направленные на него самого.  
Он привык к недоверию, к презрению или страху. Но их он не чует, и это обескураживает.  
Все поверили в то, что Гневион готов был спалить целый мир. Кажется, теперь тех, кто подверг бы это сомнению, стало больше.  
Джайна переводит взгляд на Гневиона и, похоже, видит то, что хотела увидеть. Медленно поднимается, опираясь на посох, — Го’эл чуть склоняется, словно хотел бы ей помочь, но знает, что лучше дождаться её в дверях, — и подходит к Гневиону.  
Она не говорит, что всё будет хорошо, и он ей благодарен. Вместо этого Джайна треплет его по волосам, — Гневион дёргается в сторону от прикосновения, но Джайна надтреснуто улыбается ему и произносит:  
— Постарайся отдохнуть.  
Они исчезают в коридоре: Го’эл пропускает Джайну вперёд, чуть задерживается на месте, но не оглядывается.  
Гневион остаётся наедине с самим собой.

Он знает, что если закроет сейчас глаза, то провалится в один из своих кошмаров. Ему же хочется провалиться в более уютную темноту, только чтобы в голове перестало шуметь, — не шёпот, не чужие слова, просто мысли — но когда вообще Вселенная прислушивалась к его желаниям?  
(Может, прислушается сейчас. Обязана прислушаться сейчас, потому что всё, чего он хочет, — это снова услышать знакомый шёпот. Тот, что сводил с ума совсем не как Древние Боги.)  
Он жаждет этого больше всего на свете. Он боится этого больше, чем голоса Н’Зота в собственной голове.  
Что будет делать он, когда Андуин откроет глаза, и в них не будет привычного света?  
Гневиону хочется верить, что он не знает. Но он знает. В этом его главная сила — в знаниях. Но вот в их применении он…  
Отними у Гневиона крылья — что от него останется? Отними связь с землёй, к движениям которой он так привык прислушиваться, когда засыпал… Последнее ему даже представлять не нужно. Он так далеко от своей планеты, что чувствует себя заблудившимся ребёнком. Гневион никогда в жизни не был заблудившимся ребёнком… впрочем, может, немного заблудшим.  
Но что делает его Гневионом? Только ли эта рокочущая сила, которая просыпается по его зову? Только ли его вроде бы непоколебимая уверенность в себе?  
«Нет, конечно», — звучит в его голове знакомый голос, мягкий, звенящий, полный надежд на лучшее.  
Андуин — не только и не столько его вера в Свет, сколько его вера в людей. В нелюдей. Во всех, кто, казалось бы, не заслуживает веры.  
Он был первым светом в жизни Гневиона, что не обернулся ослепляющей ловушкой. Первым по-настоящему добрым словом, без корысти, без намерений, без «потому что должен».  
Гневион уверен, что Андуин освещал не только его путь. Разве может оно быть иначе?  
И теперь они ответят ему тем же.

Терять часть себя ощущается как конец света. Ему ли этого не знать — он вполне успешно сбегал от них. Всякий раз.  
Но теперь он останется.  
И, когда Андуин Ринн, перемолотый в жерновах судьбы и выжженный холодом, откроет глаза, Гневион посмотрит на него так, как смотрел всегда.


End file.
